19990710 Knocking
Knocking on Death's Door Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Fingle Shimmerstone 6th/6th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Kieran McTernan 7th/7th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Prince Donner 8th//6th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Colin 8th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 7th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Travian 6th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kill'Dar 7th/7th Elf Fighter/Mage (Full Risk, Full Reward) Session Summary Addendum to Previous Session In the previous session, Grackle scouted out most of Blackvault. One detail that was missed was that there were a few extra rooms beyond the forge area. These rooms appear to be designed for metalworking outside of the forge area. Underground Contacts Kieran, using a plethora of traveling spells, rides to Kennetar to get some information. The trip to Kennetar is uneventful. In town, Kieran checks in with Ansrak. During their conversation, Kieran is told the following: Apparently Morley has been making nearly 1000 GP per month by selling access to the null magic zone in the Teeth. He apparently has some dealings with the thieves of the Thorson clan. The Thorson clan has a military of approximately battalion strength. Kennetar is in negotiations with the Imperium. Presumably, the Imperium would rather sign a treaty with Kennetar than attempt to subjugate it. Also, Ansrak has just gotten information from Sindar about restoring Michael, whose soul remains trapped in a Soul Jar. There are two options, some form of raising via the Temple of Hades, assuming that a soulless body can be made available or Reincarnation by Kennetar's battle-mage in residence, Velyk. After being presented with the options Michael chooses to deal with Velyk. Velyk agrees with meet with Ansrak and Kieran. Later that day, they head over to Velyk's lab. A young lad wrapped in bandages greets them at the door and lets them in. They are led to Velyk's lab. The place appears to be in some disarray, with recent explosion marks on the floor. Kieran: So, who's the lad? Velyk: What? Oh, he's my new apprentice. Kieran: (Looks at the lad with sympathy) I see. Velyk: So, down to business, I understand that you have a dead body for me? Kieran: Well, sort of. We actually have a soul who is trapped in a Magic Jar, but his body has gone missing. Velyk: Hmmm... Well, that should work well enough. Kieran: So Velyk, it was my understanding that you weren't capable of casting spells of the fourth rank. What can you do to bring Michael back to life? Velyk: Well, in the last battle with the giants, I found something which lets me do that. around a bit and pulls out a huge book. I found this. Kieran: (Groans) I see. So, I assume that you can cast Reincarnate? Velyk: Why, yes. I simply opened the book and that was the first spell in there. Ansrak: (Whispering the Kieran) What is Reincarnate? Kieran: (Explains the details of the spell) Ansrak: (Pales at the thought of Velyk casting Reincarnate) Note: Obviously a Book of Infinite Spells. He then reaches for a vial and places a few drops on the floor. He dispels the Magic Jar on the gem and then proceeds to cast from the book. After a few minutes, the blood on the floor begins to rise and take humanoid shape. Eventually, it begins to solidify into the form of an ogre. Velyk's apprentice dives for cover. Michael: (Appears to be a bit dazed) What's going on? Ansrak: What in the world? Kieran: It figures. Velyk: (Lost in thought) So, it appears as though the blood of the creature used as a component actually affects the normally randomized outcome. Michael: (Turning to Velyk) What? Velyk: Oh, nothing. So, how are you feeling? Michael: How am I supposed to feel? I'm huge! Velyk: (Ignoring Michael) Well, that's it, I guess. Ansrak: Don't worry Michael, we'll figure something out. Over the next few days, the party sees that the Protectorate appears to admit the blunder by one of its own members and posts warnings explaining Michael's appearance and why an ogre appears to be walking around the city. The next day, Kieran leaves for Home. Kieran's return trip across the plateau remains uneventful. He does manage to spot various denizes, including mastodons, wemics, an annis, and a wolf spider. However, he single-mindedly returns to Home. All Becomes Clear After Kieran's return, Donner contacts Seledan once again. He tells the party the following information: The gods are not willing to forgive Malbain Zeus is especially displeased that Malbain is still around Normally defeating Malbain will only resulting in his reforming at Ravenloft. Further divinations reveal the following: Malbain needs to be struck with the sword of the friend he slew, wielded by a paladin Malbain needs to be atoned in order to prevent his reforming At the party's questioning, Seledan continues by detailing the known powers of the Death Knight. Also, he mentions that Malbain was known to carry a Sword of Dancing while he was alive. Suddenly, the stories about Malbain holding the gates of Hensennhal don't seem so farfetched. Planning Ad Nauseum In the course of preparation, Kieran and Cullaim both perform Divinations, with the following results: Kieran: Death brings fear Fear brings failure Failure brings death Cullaim: He who would have victory knows the price He who suffers defeat would not pay Also at the request of the party, Cullaim consents to perform a Commune: Question Answer Will going to Hensen first to do research on Malbain significantly improve our chance to destroy him? No Will the Holy Avenger's Circle of Power dispel the Ravenloft gate? No Is the Ravenloft gate in the room behind the double doors, past the room where Malbain was detected? No Is the Raveloft gate in the Room with 3 doors? Yes Will ghosts enter the fight? No WIll spectres entre the fight? No Will True Sight let us see through the Ravenloft mists? No Are there Fear effects that overcome the protection from Heroes Feast? Yes Have the Glyphs been refreshed on the level in question? Yes Will the Death Knight accept a challenge to single combat from Travian and will that keep his minions off all of us? Yes If we attack the gate will the Death Knight respond? Yes Have the Glyphs been restored in front of the brass door? Yes Is there any risk to George if he Mass Teleports the party in and the Teleports back (Target Location: Last landing above cloakroom)? No The party continues to plan their preparatory spells and the assault on the Death Knight. The final decision is to do the following: Have Father Cullaim prepare a Heroes' Feast for the party. Arm the party with various protective spells from the party spellcasters and a few extras from the Guardian Circle. Have one member (Kieran) protected by Spell Immunity from Glyphs. That individual is responsible for clearing out the Glyphs for the party. Put every possible protective spell on Travian, and have him and Colin wearing the helms. Have George teleport the party into Blackvault and then leave. Foes Fought Base Experience: